


You doin' alright?

by Eizenfaust



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizenfaust/pseuds/Eizenfaust





	You doin' alright?

Just makin sure y'all doin good. Life is shit rn, y'know


End file.
